Migraines
by UmbrellaWorks
Summary: Lovino actually wakes up before Antonio. Why is this? Fail summary is fail. Spamano. Rated T for the two's language.


"Sheesh, isn't that idiot awake yet?"

Lovino Vargas, personification of South Italy, sat back in his chair in his boyfriend's kitchen. It wasn't usual that Lovino woke up before that annoying Spanish bastard, so the Italian was a little curious as to why Antonio wasn't up yet.

The couple's morning usually operated as such. Antonio would wake up at an extremely early time in the morning and start working on some really elaborate breakfast that completely wasn't needed. After a few hours of working, he would then go back into their bedroom to wake Lovino with a smile, the Italian growling about how he didn't want to get up, even though he did so anyway. Once they've sat down an eaten, they would get on to what ever they had to do that day...which usually involved Antonio bothering Lovino at terrible times in the day.

It was different today since Antonio wasn't up and smiling like usual. This morning was just to...foreign.

"I better go see whats up...stupid moron." Lovino sighed irritably and pulled himself up to his feet, making a start on his short journey to his and Antonio's bedroom.

Him and the Spaniard had started living together about a year before. It was Antonio who proposed the idea, naturally, since Lovino always stayed over at his house anyways. That, and the irritable Italian was always complaining about his brother and that bastard of a German who just _had_ to be around Feliciano all the damn time. Lovino, of course, just pretend like he didn't really care when he accepted the offer, but even so, Antonio had smiled brighter then usual. The younger of the two had blushed and muttered something about how it didn't really make a difference, but Spain had explained to him that he liked to be able to say that Lovino was officially living with him, and it was another step in a positive direction in their relationship.

That man sure could get cheesy and shit at times.

A sigh escaped the nation's mouth as he cracked open the bedroom door and peered in. A hint of worry spiked through his amber hued irises as he scrutinized the Antonio in the room.

The elder of the two _was_ sitting up, but his head was cradled in his hands. Lovino noticed a faint sheen of perspiration on his bare torso, and his usual tanned skin looked unnaturally pale.

Arms crossed and Lovino leaned in the door frame as he watched his lover. He felt bad...Antonio didn't look very good, and the nation hardly ever got ill. He couldn't help but wonder just what had gotten to this usually up beat country to make him look...so down.

"Hey,_idiota_...what's up with you?"

He heard Antonio groan in pain as his fingers threaded themselves into his hair, almost as if he was ready to yank all of it out or something.

"Ugh, please, Lovi. A little quieter." One could tell the nation was trying to be polite, but anger and pain was welling behind that mask. There was just that painful and angry bite that told Lovino that.

"Sorry." Lovino muttered gently as he walked across the room and around the bed so he was on Antonio's side. He eased himself down so he was sitting on the edge, trying not to shake the bed too much as he moved. "Seriously though. What's wrong?" He placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder, the usually warm surface now colder than usual. That worried South Italy.

It didn't come as a surprise when the younger nation felt two arms wrap around around his waist, pulling him closer, and Antonio's head rest tiredly on his shoulder.

"Damn migraine wont go away...hurts like fucking hell." He growled as the arms around Lovino tightened like a vice, making it impossible for the lithe body to escape. The Italian knew his migraine had to be bad if Antonio was actually swearing for once. Trying to be as comforting as possible, Lovino brought his hand up and slowly pulled his fingers through Antonio's chocolate brown tresses.

"I guess I should just leave then, shouldn't I? Don't want to make it worse..."

The next movement Antonio made _did_ actually surprise him this time. In a quick flash, Antonio had pulled him down so they were both laying on their sides. The Spaniard's hand was grabbing Lovino's chin and forcing the latter to look at him.

"_Lovino._" Spain growled out his name in a warning tone, jade eyes flashing with hints of anger, irritability, and pain. In return, surprised amber eyes blinked a few times, a bit confused at the current moment. "If you go _anywhere_, I will seriously get up and drag you back in here. Don't. Go. _Anywhere._" And when that last word was uttered, something rare happened.

Lovino smiled.

It wasn't anything much, just a small, caring smile. A smile, however, that made Antonio relax and feel 10 times better than he was just a few seconds ago. Antonio buried his face in the crook of Lovino's neck, arms once again wniding around the small frame and hands grabbing the soft cotton fabric of Lovino's shirt.

"Good." He mumbled, already feeling better.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The Italian smiled again when Spain tilted up his head and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. "_Te amo_, Lovi."

"_Ti amo_"


End file.
